Double The Trouble
by AnimeGirlWithABigHeart
Summary: Michiko and Yoshiko Nakashima have entered Ouran Academy. What's gonna happen, when they joined the Host Club? HikaruXOC KaoruXOC HunnyXOC MoriXOC KyoyaXOC TamakiXHaruhi OCXOCWARNING: Characters might be OOC sometimes.
1. Profiles

Double the Trouble

Profiles:

Name: Michiko Nakashima

Age: 16

Likes: Skating, Legal Graffiti art drawing and cooking

Hates: Dresses, High Heels, Puppy Eyes Tamaki and Glittery Makeup

Colour: Black, Red, Pink and White

Crush: Hikaru

Personality:

Michiko is smart, fit and beautiful, just like her sister. They may look alike, but they have completely different personalities. She can be distrustful of people when she first meets them, but after while, she'll tell you everything. You don't wanna make them snap, because if you do, you might need to call the Natural Disaster helpers…

Name: Yoshiko Nakashima

Age: 16 (She's eldest by a few minutes)

Likes: Dancing, Singing, Art, Hunny (As a Friend) and Hugging Puppies.

Hates: Spooky stuff, Animal Cruelty and Bullies

Crush: Kaoru

Personality:

Yoshiko is a very warm person, unlike her sister. She could spend hours chatting to you, all on the one subject. It is actually rather hard to make Yoshiko snap. She has a White and Black Personality. Kinda like _Haru_ from _Fruit's Basket._


	2. First meetings

Michiko and Yoshiko stepped out of the limousines door. Students stopped and stared at them. Instead of wearing those 'Cheese ball Dresses', they wore something totally different. They wore the boy's uniform top, only the jacket was a little more purplish. They wore red-checkered skirts, that went mid-thigh. White socks went up to their knees, along with School shoes- High heeled. Michiko's hair was parted into a messy bun, whilst Yoshiko's hair was free. They strutted into school with their bags. As they walked, everyone looked and started to chat.

'Why aren't they wearing the School Uniform?' And 'I bet that their family is heaps richer than ours.' Or even '_Woah! MEGA-HOTTIE ALERT!._' The twins ignored all this, and walked to an abandoned hallway. "Hey, Sis. I need to go to the toilet. I'll be right back." Yoshiko looked back.

"Sure." Michiko nodded. She smiled, and disappeared into the distance. Michiko took out the schedule. "Where the hell is this class?" "It's not nice for a lady to swear." An Orange Haired guy came around her right side. "Excuse me?" She just raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you wearing the proper school uniform?" An identical twin snaked around her left side. "Because it's ugly. It looks like something you'd find in those caveman movies." "Does that give you an-" "Sis! I'm back!" The two clones twins looked at Yoshiko. "What do we have here?" "Brother, it looks like we have a new pair of twins in town."

Hikaru P.O.V

'Weird… I feel like… I know them or something…'

"Hey, newbies. Are you lost or something?" I asked them. "Yeah…" Kaoru took the schedule from Michiko's hands. "Hey!" M snapped. (To save the sake of writing their oh-so familiar names, I'll call them M+Y, M, Y and so on…) "You've got the same classes as us." I poked my head around. "Ah! You can meet Haruhi!" Kaoru grinned. Y smiled. "That would be wonderful!" "C'mon! We'll be late for class!" The twins chorused. Kaoru and I grabbed M & Y's hands.

End of P.O.V

FF

"Everyone, this is Michiko and Yoshiko Nakashima. Please treat them with respect." The bell rang for break, leaving the students in the classroom. 'N-Nakashima?' 'You mean _the_ twins in that _band_? The guitarists?' 'I heard that the twins are called the '_Troublesome Two_.' Wonder why…' K& A's ears picked up the nickname. The twin (Boys) asked. "Oh? So, your nicknames are the Troublesome Two? And how is that?" The twin (Girls) smirked. "Well, what do you _think_ it means?"

'Seems that we've got a new duo of troublesome twins!' 'Oooo! They should join the host club!' 'EEEEEK! They should partner with Hikaru and Kaoru!" The girls in the room started chatting rapidly. "Host… Club?" Y looked at the boys. "I've heard of you guys. Apparently, you 7 are a heart-throb." M rolled her eyes. "Hey! Let's take you to Highness! Mebbe he'll let you join!" The twins grabbed them by the arms. "Here we go again!" Y screeched.

"Oi! Wait up!" M & Y ran up to the twins, who opened the doors. Rose Petals surrounded the two girls, who blinked in surprise. "Welcome." Voices chorused. "Are they in a singing group, or something?" M thought aloud. "We are too." Y stuck her tongue out.

Suddenly, a blonde teen bowed down to M. He gave her a rose, the looked up. "Welcome, Princesses! You are in the Host Club!" M&Y looked at each other, then burst out laughing. They were on the floor, pounding their fists. Tears were leaking out the corners of their eyes.

"Is…This…Supposed…To be…A…HOST CLUB?" *Continue the laughing* "Are you quite done yet?" A guy with raven hair pushed his glasses up his nose. The girls sobered up, then stood straight. "Creepy Aura…" "Are you…" "A Shadow King…" "Or something?" They finished each other's sentences.

The twins laughed. "XDXDXDXD" (If that is possible to XD…) "BWAHAHAHAHA!" "They could… Tell…Straight AWAY! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" The guy sighed, then looked directly at them. "Yes. That's what they call me around there." He had a sweet tone on, but a scary look in his eyes. "You're like a Demon Lord." Y looked back.

Before he could respond, a little boy (GO HUNNY! XD) latched onto M. "EHHHHH?" "Twins! Hee hee hee! YAY! MORE TWINS!" (He is so OOC… *Sweat drop*) A tall giant came, and picked up the little school grader. "So what-"

"Michiko and Yuchiko Nakashima. In a band called Lolita Roses. Are currently 16. Plays Guitar and sings. Michiko can also play piano. Yuchiko plays the violin. Blood Type A. Are 5ft and 6 inches. Yoshiko is taller by 1 millimetre. Michiko is a punk, whilst Yoshiko is a girly-girl. Are known for making trouble. This is one of their qualities in their band." The glasses geek (Kyoya: I do NOT appreciate being called that. Me: It's my birthday, so suck it up princess.) shut his book, then pushed up his glasses. (Again.)

"How the hell…" "Did you find THAT?" "Well… I guess that is to expect from Kyoya Ootori." "Wait…" "You two are in…" "LOLITA ROSES?" The twins stared. Hunny and Tamaki jumped up and down. "YOU GU-GIRLS RULE!" They were squealing like fan girls.

A girlish boy with brown hair, an cocoa eyes came up to them. "Hey. Ignore them." "Are they always like this?" "Yeah…" 'He' sweatdropped. "Your band is really good. I liked 'Music and Tears' (NOT REAL.)…" "Thanks…" "Hey, Are you a girl?" Y looked closely. Everyone snapped out of their fan girl state, and faced the girl twins. They tackled them down, and tied them up. The boys started exclaiming…

"WOW HARUHI! YOU ARE SO _MANLY_!" "LET'S GO PLAY SOME _FOOTY_!" "THEN GO _WATCH A SOCCER GAME_! A little_ too _loud… "Alright girls! How do-" Tamaki was 'rudely interrupted', then started creating mushrooms in a corner. "You twins will be joining the Host Club. You can play music and act with us. It would make our profits higher." "Besides…" "Our 'Forbidden Love' act…" "Will need…" "A little spicing up." The two boys grinned. "You twins are too demons, I swear…" Y rolled her eyes.

The next day… *Weird floating music plays*

The customers started filling in. M&Y sat with H&K. (Stands for My YanYan and Hello Kitty. XD) "Wow! Are you Hikaru and Kaoru's girlfriends?" "Ah, No." "We just met yesterday." "Michiko! Yoshiko!" Tamaki called. "WOW! YOUR NAMES RHYME!" "EEEEE!" "Sis. I think we just got higher on their Yuri radars."

They walked over to Tamaki. "I want to introduce you to all the members properly. This is Mori, Hunny, Kyoya- "Shadow King and Demon Lord." "Haruhi and Me. Tamaki. Of course, you already know the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." "Ok." "Nice to meet you." They walked back where the twins were sitting.

"Hikaru!" "Oh? So do you want to play the punishment game later?" "Don't say that here! Not in front of the ladies!" "Punishment game?" M asked. "What's that?" Y put head to the side, whilst her finger was on her lip. "Ah. Do you want us…" "To play it with you later?" They cornered the girls, and pinned them to the wall. Y blushed. Their bodies made contact with theirs. "Oh, but…" Y started. "Me and Yoshiko and already know how to play that…" "Do you want us…" "To play our version?" They finished in usion.

M leaned in, so that her face was millimetres away from Hikaru's. "Do you?" She breathed. Hikaru just blushed greatly. "EEEEEEEE! MORE FORBIDDEN LOVE! EEEEEIIIIII!" The boys let go, and covered their ears. 'Damn fan girls…'M though, pulling her hands to her ears. Y placed her I-Pod in. She sat on the couch, next to Kaoru. "May I listen?" Kaoru pulled a ear bud, and started listening. Since the cord is meant for one person, their faces were rather close… (KISSKISSKISS!)

"I love this song." "Fall for you? Yeah, I like Second Hand Serenade." (I know I used this before, but it's the perfect moment... I'm actually listening to it right now. XD) "Me too…" *Fan Girl's hearts throb.* "Can you hear something?" M asked. "It sounds like a heart beat…" H murmured. "Are you going to stay here?" "Yeah… We can peform, when our other members arrive." "EEE! Can't wait! I love 'Shut up and listen'!"

"Wow… Even our little girls use dirty words…" H rolled his eyes, trying to aim at something. M caught his drift. "Oh! But… Aren't you already a little dirty?" "I'll make sure you are too, tonight…" "Hikaru…" M blushed. (Fakely. XD She's tough.)

"KYAAAAA! CAN WE WATCH?" "Wow… Are they perverts, or what?" Y mumbled. "Yeah… I find it hilarious that they want to watch it though." "It's only_ acting_." Y said a little loud. She nudged Kaoru. "Does… Does that mean you really don't care for me?" "What are you talking about? Of course I do." "THIS IS TOO MUCH!" "KYAAAA!"

A couple of hours later, Kaoru and Yoshiko were asleep. Her head was on his shoulder, whislt his hand was wrapped around her waist. Their ear buds were still in, as the I-Pod died ages ago. "AWWWWW! They're so sweet together." Everyone took photos. Haruhi sweat dropped. "Guys, you'll wake them up. "Yeah, even though Yoshiko isn't type AB, she can get very scary. Well, when you take photos." Kaoru blinked his eyes open. "Guys…? What are you doing?" Yoshiko stirred. "My neck is cramping…" "So is my arm." They realized their position. Everyone waited for the extreme blushing. "Come on. Let's go eat something. I'm hungry." Kaoru reached out his hand, and Yoshiko grabbed it, heading out the door. "That… was some fast bonding." "Hopefully we'll be doing the same, eh Michiko?" "Hikaru!" The fan girls screamed, and started rapidly chatting about the new relationships. "Well, schools over. I'm gonna do homework." Kyoya interrupted, giving her a sheet. "You did well today, but I want you to go to the Hitachiin's place. You need to learn more." "Fine…" "Come on. Let's go." Hikaru dragged Michiko out the door. "I swear I'm becoming a rag-doll…" "Hurry up!" "I would if you stopped dragging me!" "The limousine is gonna leave!" "My arm is gonna stop working! You literally pulled it off!" "I don't see it coming off." The bickering came to a quiet stop, as the limousine drove off. "This was an interesting day…" Hunny thought aloud.

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Sorry if I haven't done this in a while… Anyways, I'm going to school. I have Pac-Man Cupcakes! If you review, I'll give you one! Right Down here! MY ARMY OF ARROWS!


	3. Let's Rock

Reviewers:

xIzumi-chan: Thankyou for reviewing! *Gives Pac-man cupcakes* Agreed, K&Y did bond very fast. I had writers block, and I seriously didn't want them to avoid each other… Here is the next chapter!

'This is thinking…'

"THIS IS TALKING!"

"_This is the all twins talking in unison."_

"**This is when the girl twins are talking in unison."**

"This is when the boy twins are talking in unison."

This might be a little hard to follow. Oh, and I'm changing my writing style. Somehow… R&R! (If that means Read and Review…)

Yoshiko P.O.V

Today was 'Vampire Knight'. (Used to love that show…)

Tono chose it. (Yes, Yes. Michiko and I are using the twin's nickname for highness.)

Haruhi (Who did not choose this by free will) was Yuki Cross/Kuran. She had hair extensions. She wore the Day Class Uniform, Artemis in her hand.

Tamaki was dressed as Aido Hanabusa. He wanted to be Kaname, but we convinced him to. Besides, we told him Aido was the Main attraction. He totally fell for it.

He wore the Night Class uniform like (Nearly) everyone else. Kyoya was Kaname Kuran. He kept his glasses though. His book was in his hand.

Hunny was Takuma Ichijou. Mori was Senri Shiki. It suited him. Hunny was stealing pocky from Mori.

He allowed it, but ate like half of the packet. What can I say? Pocky has effect on people. Literally. (Have you seen Mori eat cake? The red team… XD *Shoves cake in mouth* That was what Mori did.)

The twins were dressed as Zero and Ichiru Kiryuu. They temporarily dyed their hair silver. We were cracking up.

Michiko was dressed as Rima Touya, as I was Ruka Souen. 'Ruka is mean though!' That was my first comment about dressing up like the I-Want-Kaname-Kuran-All-To-My-Self Highness.

SHE SHOULD FREAKIN' FALL IN LOVE WITH KAIN! Argh! I swear female anime characters are so overrated. (Me: Look who's talking…)

The twins worked their magic with Michiko, and temporarily dyed her hair orange. Personally, I already think her hair is close enough to be orange. Her hair is a little orangeier than mine is.

(They have orangey-brown hair BTW. Sorry for not mentioning earlier.) We stood in our positions, and plastered on a smile. "Welcome!"

END OF P.O.V

A girl stood in the hallway. She had waist length brown hair, with pink ribbons decorating it. Her eyes were a brownish green. Her hair framed her beautiful, angelic face. It seemed to give off a radiant glow.

She wore a similar outfit to M+Y. Her tie was tied up better, and she wore a jacket with a little badge on it. If you looked afar, she looked like those smart kids with correct uniform and all.

Another girl followed behind her dressed a little different. Her tie was loose, and she wore a vest instead of the jacket. Blonde waist length hair was swaying from side to side. She had natural brown highlights. Her blue eyes looked curious. Long eyelashes framed both the girl's eyes.

"Sumiko, You ready?" The blonde asked. "Yep! Let's go Etsuko!" The other girl smiled. "Let's go." They both opened the doors, rose petals flying around them.

"We should do that sometime…" Etsuko thought aloud. "Welcome to the-" Tamaki was interrupted**. "OMIGOSH!" "ETSUKO!" "SUMIKO!" "EEEEEEKKK!"** The twins ran over and hugged the girls.

"Oh my gosh…" "You guys are here!" "You two are still doing that?" **"What?"** "Finishing each others sentences…" "Well…" "We are twins…" "SO WE MUST!" They grinned like Cheshire cats.

"Oh, and…" "Welcome to the Host Club." "We want to introduce…" "You to everyone else."

"This is Haruhi Fujioka…" The brunette waved. "Mitskuni Hunninozuka…" "I like being called Hunny!" "Takashi Morinozuka…" "But he prefers to be called Mori." Y smiled. "Kyoya Ootori…"

"Etsuko Miyazaki . Aged 17. Is the main singer of Lolita Roses. Blood type O. Is from the U.S. Her Dad is Half American and Australian. Her mother is Japanese. Can play guitar as well as vocals. Sumiko Tsukino. Aged 17. Is best friends with Etsuko. Plays keyboard for Lolita Roses. Blood type AB. She also plays harp and cello. Her parents own Theme Parks, Shopping Centres, and Medicine Clinics." Tamaki glanced fearfully at Sumiko. "She-She's Type AB!" "NOOOOO!" The twins cried.

Etsuko looked shocked for a second, (AT KYOYA.) but smiled. She glanced over to Sumiko. Sumiko smirked.

"Kyoya Ootori. Born on 22nd of November, Good Wife Day. Is the third son of Yoshio Ootori, who currently owns hospitals, water parks and many more. Blood type AB. Has likings for Smooth Jazz Music. Is known for being the 'Cool Type.' Nicknamed the 'Shadow King' and 'Demon Lord.' Always carries a laptop of notebook with him. With Kyoya, the club would not be how it is today." She finished with a fake smile.

"_Seems that we have another Kyoya…" _The twins started gossiping. "Hmph. Met my match I see. We would do lovely business together." Sumiko smiled, brining her own laptop.

They started talking about finances and profits. "They match lovely." Etsuko smiled. *Sarcasm intended*. "Anyways, Last but not least…" "This is Tamaki Suou…" They directed to a blonde teen sulking in his emo corner of woe. His ears picked up his name, then flashed over.

He bent over onto one knee."Hello princesses. My name is Tamaki Suou. May I ask who you are?" "I'm Sumiko Tsukino. And the Shadow Queen over there is Etsuko Miyazaki." "OMG! YOU MEAN YOU'RE PART OF THE LOLITA ROSES?" "KYAAAAA~~~!" All the girls in the room screamed.

They then had a glint of 'Moe' in their eyes. "They should join the Host Club too…" "Oh yes…" "Imagine!" "They're all like female versions of the Host members!" Then, the squealing began. Again.

"Is Amaya or Keiko here?" "Or Minori?" "Minori will be here in a week, but…" Etsuko smiled, the twins lighting up.

Suddenly, a tall girl came in. She had shoulder length hair, which was black. Clips held back her fringe from covering her face. Her brown eyes were a mystery. They contained something mysterious. She wore the same outfit as the twins. She had her tie done, and wore a jacket. Her skirt was a little shorter.

If you looked on her back, there was a small girl on her shoulders. She had blonde hair, which was up to her chest. It was a mix of light and dark. She was about 1 inch shorter than Hunny. She had green eyes which were shining with happiness They looked like a forest green. She wore the exact same outfit as the taller girl.

"Weeeee!~~~ Faster Amaya, Faster! *Giggles*" "KAWAII!" The girls screamed, anime tears streaming. "Hee Hee! Michiko! Yoshiko! How are you today? ~~~ *Giggles*" "Haven't seen you in ages Keiko!" "Yeah!"

"Oh! Hi everyone!~~~ I'm Keiko Yamamoto! And this is Amaya Matsumoto!~~~ I hope you can treat us well!~~~ *Giggles*"

(I swear Keiko is a giggling machine… Keiko: You don't like me… giggling? *Puppy dog eyes and tears* Me: KAWAII! NYAAAAA! YOU'RE SO CUTE! NYAAAA! Keiko: Let's go eat some cake!" Me: KAWAII DESU NE! *Everyone except for Keiko and me sweat drops*)

All the girls in the room start squealing. "OMG! THE WHOLE BAND IS HERE! NYAAAAA!" "PLAY SOMETHING!" Everyone started to chant. "PLAY SOMETHING!"

"Go ahead girls. After all, this will increase our finances." The hosts stared at Kyoya. "Hmmm… Agreed. It will increase popularity for the Lolita Roses." "Money machines…" M mumbled. "Can you lead us to a changing room?" Haruhi walked over to a set of curtains in a row. "Here you are." Sumiko joined the others. The band walked in to individual curtains. They were in there for about 5 minutes.

Keiko's doors opened first. She wore a cat hoodie. It was striped pink and white. She wore a red mini skirt. Red leg warmers adored her knees, hat was held up with buckles. She wore black school flats. Cat ears were placed on her hair. Her hoodie hold a little cat tail also. (Look at Tinier Me clothing. Although, I added a little…)

Amaya stepped out next. She also had a blue hoodie. It said 'Music Rox' in big yellow and pink writing. Stars decorated the background. The sleeves were pushed back to her elbows. She wore faded black jeans. Fingerless fishnet gloves were on her hands. She wore pink faded converse, which looked seriously cool. (The hoodie was inspired by my best friend. Only, I changed the words. Thankyou BFF! Oh, and I have converse like that. Including the jeans.)

The twins walked out at the exact same time. They wore short-shorts with leopard print leggings, which went all the way down to their ankles. (The ones that have holes, so you can put it on the sole of your feet.) They had ballet flats. They both wore singlets saying 'Here comes trouble.' On the back, it said 'Watch your back.' M's singlet had Here Trou' Y had 'Comes ble' When you put them together, it completed the sentence. M's hair was down. The twins blushed. Especially Hikaru. You'd think he'd explode like a volcano. They wore a silver necklace, which was broken. (Thos BFF necklaces, only it said 'Sisters' 'Forever')

Sumiko came out second-last. She wore a white shirt (Like those long-sleeved school ones.), with the cuffs pulled to her elbows. She wore a purple vest. She had a black mini skirt, which had a love heart in the corner. White socks came up to her knees. She wore black high heeled Mary-Janes.

Etsuko came out last. She had a blue denim vest, which was purposely washed out. The words 'Lolita Roses' were written in fancy cursive on the upper area of the jacket. A pocket was stitched on the other side. It had a rose with rose petals around it. She had a mini skirt that was checkered black and white. (I have an obsession for mini skirts today…) She had high heeled converse boots. Two arm warmers adorned her long arms. Her left arm (Looking in her view) was green, with a panda looking over the edge. The words 'Kawaii!' were in running writing. Bamboo covered the background. On her right was an orange arm warmer. It had hearts of all different shades of pink and red.

Tamaki's jaw dropped. "GIRLS SHOULD NOT SHOW THAT MUCH SKIN YET!" "Tono, it's not like we're in bikinis or anything."

Tamaki's inner theatre:

"Hee Hee!" All the girls were in _very small_ bikinis, laughing and splashing water about. Suddenly, all their straps came loose…

END OF THEATER (XD Can you guess?)

(Thankyou for watching. Please make sure to collect your belongings when you leave. Exit is to the left. Please place you rubbish in the bins. Thankyou, and please come again.)

Tamaki started to have a nosebleed. "Wow…" "Who ever knew…" "That Highness here…" "Really knew…" _"That Highness was a Pervert?" _

"I AM NOT A PERVERT! YOU ARE INFLUENCING MY DAUGHTERS! GET AWAY YOU DEMON TWINS!" _"We take that as a compliment." _ Tamaki had a fit.

Suddenly, the doors creaked. Boys filled in, seeing if the rumours were true. They were told 'The Lolita Roses are in the Third Music Room! I've heard they're single~!'

They took a glance at the girls, which were climbing on stage. They began to drool. Out of nowhere, security guards put up barriers to the stage. (Now it's a concert… *Sweat drops*)

All the girls and boys suddenly pulled on T-Shirts which said: 'LOLITA ROSES RULE!' The hosts and band sweat dropped. "Nice to know we have more fans."

"This will come in handy with profits." Sumiko thought aloud. "SUMIKO!" "What? Do you want to lose our fans?" They turned away. "She is definitely a match for Kyoya…" Haruhi glanced over at Kyoya.

"We are…" "THE LOLITA ROSES!" The whole band screamed. The crowd's roar increased. "Thankyou for coming! We are gonna rock this place!" Etsuko smiled.

The band members put on their instruments, and took place. The whole room went dark, except for the spotlight which shone on the girls. Thus, the show began.

A/N: Woo! Another chapter finished! I'll be adding a new chapter to 'Unforgettable Love Song', don't worry! GTG! REVIEW! If you do, you get to name the song. I am currently sick… I HATE MEDS! Although, this one is rather tasty… (What have I turned into...? Since when is medicine nice?) Wow… 8 pages… Now I have 2,026 words… No, 2,029 words… Actually, I officially have 2,035 words… Okay, Okay. I think you get the point… 2,095 words…


	4. Remember me?

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT MAKING THIS! BUSY HOLIDAYS! I have been drifting away from this story! I might stop it… IDK. Anyways… WOW! I have had an awesome holiday so far! I ate in the Centrepoint Tower, a revolving restaurant (360 -I think. The food was heavenly… I would die to have another bite of their food), went to Luna Park, Jamberoo, the movies (Alvin and the Chimpmunks; Chipwrecked. Awesome, I might add.) shopping, tons of trains and ferries, OMG. AND IT IS STILL GOING! Oh, and my cousins had just read a specific line in the previous chappy;

_"Weeeee!~~~ Faster Amaya, Faster! *Giggles*" "KAWAII!" The girls screamed, anime tears streaming. "Hee Hee! Michiko! Yoshiko! How are you today? ~~~ *Giggles*" "Haven't seen you in ages Keiko!" "Yeah!"_

Don't get it yet…?

_"Weeeee!~~~ Faster Amaya, Faster! *Giggles*"_

Here, if you still don't get it. (You seriously are slow…)

_Faster Amaya, Faster!_

All the same…

And, now, I suddenly realize something…

_**WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, YOU DIRTY-MINDED PEOPLE?**_

XD I stole this line from my friends. We were reading this book, and she read something aloud.

We all started laughing, and she was all like 'WHAT?' So we're like 'Read it again'

Her reaction:

'… **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKIN' DIRTY MINDED! ARGH!'**

XD Her face was like those one you'd see on those totally psycho maniac killers.

I think one of my friends were recording… OMG, she was sooooooo embarrassed.

We fell on the ground laughing.

(They were all sitting, so no one was injured in the making of this flashback.)

My dear cousins had pointed it out. Thank you _ and _. No way in hell am I saying their names online.

Anyways, reviewers! Thank you so much!

Reviews:

ILoveCupcakesPacman: Thankyou! *Gives old, moldy Pacman cupcake* XD Jokes, I made a new batch. Thank you for this! And yeah, it would be a massive hassle. I seriously don't want them to separate, cos I need something to start on. Oh, but you didn't name the song. Buuuuut... This author has many ways of actions! (Just like MUM XD) The first song is called 'Can't avoid you'… Geddit? Ahem, Kaoru and Yoshiko. XD (Everyone: *Stares at author* … *Tumbleweed passes by* Author: Ehehehe… *Scratches back of neck awkwardly* Ummm… Errr…*Sweatdrops*) Well, anyways… You get the point!

xIzumi-chan: LOL Thanks, I will! One of the songs will be called 'Long Stories'. Y'know, when a boyfriend makes up stories to cover up he's cheating on her. Thank you

DeathNoteLT: Yep, I am heaps better now! Thank you! And also, based on your review, I have a new song called 'No cure for this illness'. Which is AKA, LOVE. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club. I only own Lolita Roses, Etsuko, Sumiko, Yoshiko, Michiko, Keiko, Amaya and Minori. (Who is incredibly hot, I might add.)

On with the story! (This was an incredibly long author's note… But in the future, it will be shorter!)

Etsuko grabbed the microphone, and looked at the other members. She nodded, and held up one finger. The others nodded, preparing to play.

"Alright! Our first song will be 'Can't avoid you'."

Cue the screams of agreement. The hosts winced, and covered their ears from the fanatic, brainless pigs.

(I was gonna say pleasure, but… *HINT, HINT*)

Amaya had started playing the drums.

(I did my research. No, I already know what a drum is. XD)

Her foot tapped Bass drum, while her hands clutched the drumsticks, beating the Tom Toms and Cymbals.

(Drum sticks are also called Percussion Mallets. It's the more formal ways of saying it.)

Amaya looked up, suddenly starting to sing.

(I'm gonna make like 5 or more lines for them to sing. Or less. The twins and Sumiko will be rather hard… I SUCK at songwriting… I think.)

_Look at you_

_Walkin' through the halls _

_So calmly_

_Not a single expression_

_When you walk past… _

_**Me**_

(Good so far? Hopefully…)

Mori looked up, as he started to blush slightly. Luckily, the drums had hidden his rapidly beating heart.

(Oh, dear lord, I had no idea why I just had to say that…)

The twins were next. They started to strum the strings of the detailed guitar.

They had their backs pushed against each other, matching every single note that was played. They were an exact mirror image of each other.

_Stirrin' up trouble_

_Hoping someone _

_Will notice_

_**You**_

The twins turned to each other, suddenly realizing that it meant them. They connected eyes with the twin girls. They winked at them, mouthing 'We'll tell you later…' They grinned back.

A soft keyboard melody had drifted into the song. Kyoya looked up, his glasses glinting. A ghost of the smile flickered onto his face. 'She knew I liked that song, eh? I wonder how… Reminds me of _her_…'

(Sorry if I made Kyoya OOC. It will make sense later though!)

The chorus had launched;

_Memories of our past_

_Keeps coming back to haunt us_

_Woaaah _

(WTF -.-')

_And you will always know that_

_Never really knew cuz_

_You were a damn mystery_

_But now I know for sure_

_That I_

_**Can't avoid you**_

Shock had erupted Kyoya. 'No… No way… It really is her!' He looked up, catching Sumiko's gaze. She pierced his eyes, showing her fist.

(No, she's not gonna beat her up… KEEP READING!)

She raised her fourth finger, then her thumb. Her second followed, then her pinky. Her middle finger was the last. She smiled. He did the same, smiling ever so small, that Sumiko could only catch it in a second. 'Hi to you to 'Yoya.'

The song played on, landing at the bridge. Keiko took a mic, smiling.

You can stop putting up that sweet façade

Cuz nothing's gonna fool me

This time

(OK, I ran out of ideas. I came up with this part, while thinking of _'Pricetag'_. So sing the bridge while thinking of the tune of _'Pricetag'_ if you so wish.)

The first song soon came to a finish. The crowd roared for an encore. The show flew by, coming to an end.

(Make up the rest here, I got L.A.Z.Y.)

"That was great!"

"Thanks guys!"

The compliments and thankyou's flew back and forth like a ping-pong match.

Kyoya stepped forward.

"Sorry to interrupt, but may I please borrow Sumiko for a while?"

"Sure!"

Etsuko pushed Sumiko forward, causing her to trip into his chest.

(Sounds familiar? Read the latest chapter of 'Unforgettable Love Song'. *COUGHHaruandAikaCOUGH* BTW, I noticed something… 'Kyoya' and 'Kyo'. 'Haruhi' and 'Haru'. Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery similar…)

"Eh.. Sorry…"

"It's ok…" Kyoya walked out, Sumiko following.

The twins also remembered something.

"What was it that you wanted to tell us?"

"GASP!"

"Are you saying…"

"That you don't remember your own BFF's?"

"GAAASSSPPP!"

Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise.

"NO ! YOU GUYS! WE THOUGHT YOU HAD LEFT US FOREVER!" They anime cried, clinging onto the girls.

They sweatdropped. "Uh, g-guys…"

"WE MISSED YOU!"

The twins then reverted to chibi mode, dramatically bawling their eyes out.

"WE MISSED YOU TOOOOOOOOOO!"

Together, the troublesome four were crying their eyes out, forming a salty sea of fresh tears.

For some unknown reason, Tamaki and Etsuko had made a boat. A very BIG boat I might add.

"WE'RE SAVED!" Hunny cheered.

Which was made out of paper.

"SENPAI'S! YOU TWO ARE BAKA'S! PAPER WON'T FLOAT ON WATER WITH US ON IT! ARGH!"

Tamaki and Etsuko waded over to their emo corner, trying to make mushroom. Which failed miserably. Which then led to them growing mushrooms on the walls.

"YOU CAN'T GROW MUSHROOMS ON THE WALL! WHAT THE HELL?"

They sulked even more.

"The floor is wet…"

"So we must grow mushrooms somewhere else…"

"Besides…"

"We are just BAKA's…"

The emo two sulked, finishing each other's sentences.

The twins were still crying, the water halfway to the wall.

"NOOOO! WE'RE GONNA DIEEEE!" Hunny and Keiko also started crying.

"NOOOO! DON'T CRY! WE'LL DIE QUICKER!" Haruhi panicked.

Amaya and Mori just sweatdropped. The waded over to the elementary look-a-likes, calming them down bringing out a piece of cake from nowhere. That seemed to work.

But there were bigger fish to fry.

THEY WERE GONNA DIIIIIEEEE!

End of chapter.

(Yes, I'm sorry. This is the end of chapter 4. I have a bad headache… Not feeling well. SORRY AGAIN!)

A/N: Oh well. At least it was a dramatic ending here. WHO WILL SAVE THEM? No, it cannot be Minori or Kyoya or Etsuko. Why…? IDK. It makes it more exciting. Since I have a headache, I totally act totally weird. That 'WE'RE GONNA DIEEE!' Plan came out like a shark attacking a fish. See, I'm weird. Review please! If you review, you get a special chapter! Reviews are love. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Author's Note

Author's note:

OK. I am a terrible author. I will have to stop the stories until Term 1 finishes. Reason being? School. Non-Stop Homework. My parents decided I should take Karate classes with my bro. It could probably be Tuesday and Thursday. WHO KNOWS? I have swimming on Monday, and Church activities on Friday. Piano on Saturday, and Church on Sunday. BUSYBUSYBUSY.

Although, I might be able to sneak in a chapter or two. I have a new story idea. Naruto is officially my new obsession. Here's the summary.

_Asami Akira Miyagi is a new student at Konoha High School. Finding friends is simple… right? Not really. Especially when the Akatsuki are after you. Just add Crazy Teachers, Mean Girls and Annoying Idiots, and you've got the idea. Who knew High School is such a bitch… _

What do you think the title should be?

I've got a few options;

_Crazy, New Life_

**OR**

_High School's Trap_

**OR**

_No one Said It Was Easy_

**OR**

_Never Was Simple _

If you have any more options, please tell me! This is really important! Thank you sooooo much! Especially if you are reading, and your mouse is hovering over the review button.


End file.
